


Fesseln der Rache

by Moonshadowcat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadowcat/pseuds/Moonshadowcat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ropes of Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255161) by spacegal 19. 



**Diese Geschichte übersetzte ich vom englischen FanFictionnet. Ich habe gefragt und die Erlaubnis bekommen sie hier zu veröffentlichen. Ich werde auch noch die Link für das Original mitschreiben, wenn jemand genügend Englisch spricht um sie zu lesen. Nur eins vorneweg, manche Wörter kann ich nicht genau übersetzten, entweder sie sind im Deutschen zu unterschiedlich oder auch manchmal nicht vorhanden. Also entschuldigt das!**

**In ACC ist Cloud dargestellt als ein verunsicherter, sich zurückziehender Charakter, manche würden ihn beinahe schon Feigling nennen. Tifa ist die ruhige, ich um alle kümmernde Frau die ihm Beine macht, aber nur einmal im Film.**

**Diese Geschichte zeigt, dass manchmal auch diese Beiden einen anderen Charakter haben können. Einen der vielleicht nicht Allen gefällt. Aber haben wir nicht auch manchmal eine andere Seite in uns? Lassen wir das mal so stehen.**

**Eine Warnung vorneweg. Selbst auf AVL ist diese Geschichte ungewöhnlich, es kommen Fesseln vor. Aber ich habe einige der Geschichten hier gelesen. Sie ist nicht bedrohlich, wenn man es mit Augen betrachtet, dass in der Liebe alles erlaubt ist was nicht wehtut!**

**Ich bedanke mich bei der Schreiberin spacegal 19 und hier ist die Link zur Originalgeschichte: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6734260/1/Ropes_of_Revenge**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von Square Enix, FF7 und diese Geschichte auch nicht, mir gefiel sie nur. ******

****

****Stöhnend öffnete Cloud seine Augen, versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen nur um herauszufinden, dass diese an das Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt waren. Nun völlig zu sich kommend sah er im Raum herum, um Tifa zu entdecken, die angezogen in einer blutroten Korsage und einem roten Tanga am Fußende des Betts stand. Ihr Haar war offen, ihr Gesicht umschmeichelnd und streichelte ihre Brüste.** **

****„Tifa?“ fragte er, neugierig ob jemand Tifa ausgetauscht hatte, aber die Reaktion seines Körpers und sein verstärkter Geruchssinn sagte ihm das war Tifa und nur Tifa. Niemand in der Welt könnte ihren Geruch kopieren.** **

****„Du siehst gut aus, gefesselt an meinem Bett.“ sagte sie mit einer Stimme die leise war vor Verlangen. Schauder liefen über Clouds Rücken bei dieser Stimme. Es gelang ihr immer wieder ihn hart zu bekommen. „Du warst ein böser Junge Cloud! Du musst bestraft werden!“** **

****„Wa….Was meinst du damit?“ war seine Stimme wirklich  gerade gebrochen? Er dachte er war über diese Phase als er Zacks Personalität als seine eigene angenommen hatte, aber er musste zugeben dass seine eigene Personalität  langsam zu ihm zurückkam.** **

****„Du bist verschwunden Cloud! Du gingst ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wir waren beinahe Krank vor Sorge um dich…….ich war beinahe Krank vor Sorge um dich!“ Schuld überkam ihn bei ihren Worten. Er hasste es sie zu sorgen, aber herauszufinden das er Geostigma hatte war schlimmer. Sie war schon besorgt genug über Denzel, er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr aufbürden. „Du musst lernen das du dich auf mich verlassen kannst…….ich werde schon nicht zerbrechen!“ Ihre Knie berührten das Bett, zeigten ihm die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als Begierde ihn durchströmte.** **

****„Tifa!“ keuchte er. Gott sie hatte ihn noch nicht berührt und er war schon steif.** **

****„Cloud“ reizte sie ihn, ihre Hände wanderten aufwärts an seinen Beinen, er bemerkte dass er nackt war und sie seine Reaktion auf sie sehr gut sehen konnte.  Sie stoppte ihre Hände kurz vor er sie wirklich haben wollte, bevor er auf seine Unterlippe biss aus Frustration weil sie die Hände wieder abwärts wandern ließ. „Du scheinst das Wort Strafe nicht ganz zu verstehen.“ Sie ging auf alle Viere nieder und kroch ihren Weg aufwärts über seinen Körper, ihr Haar streichelte seinen Körper.** **

****Gaia, ihr Haar! Schon seit er gelernt hatte wie Frauen und Männer zusammen kamen hatte er darüber fantasiert. Er musste aufhören zu reden wenn er betrunken war…..und sie ihn betrunken zu machen.** **

****Sie stoppte, ihr Gesicht befand sich genau über seinem und lächelte. Er konnte den dunkelroten Lippenstift sehen den er  auf ihren Lippen so mochte, ihr ein sündiges Lächeln gebend und er wurde noch härter.** **

****„Ich werde mir Zeit mit dir nehmen. Ich werde dir zeigen was du damals verpasst hast. Ich werde dich dazu bringen meinen Namen zu rufen.“ versprach sie ihm. Er schluckte,  seine blauen Augen fest in ihren. Er wusste dass sie zornig wäre weil er gegangen war ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber eine solche Reaktion hätte er nie erwartet.** **

****„Tifa!“ ein Finger stoppte ihn bevor dieser  über die Linien seiner Lippen fuhr, er erschauerte unter der federleichten Berührung.** **

****„Du wirst nicht reden also sei still…….oder willst das ich dich knebel?“  Sie hob eine Augenbraue und er schüttelte den Kopf. Noch ein sündiges Lächeln kam. „Guter Junge, du lernst!“ Sie rutschte ein wenig, nun war sie unter seinem Gesicht und schwang ihr Haar über ihre Schulter, bevor sie tiefer lehnte, gegen seine Haut streichend. „Ich erinner mich als du mir deine Fantasien über mein Haar erzählt hast.“ Cloud wimmerte als sie fortfuhr ihn zu reizen, die Linien seines Körpers zu folgen bevor sie tiefer ging, wo ein mehr sensitiver Part seines Körpers war.** **

****Clouds Hüften hoben sich, seine Hände fanden Halt am Kopfende des Bettes als ihre Haare Chaos an seinem empfindlichsten Teil anrichteten. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Tifa zu erzählen wie sehr er ihre Haar liebte, würde sie dazu bringen sie so einzusetzen. Ihre Haare streichelten die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel als sie ihr Gesicht senkte, leichte Küsse auf seinem Glied hinterlassend. Sein Atem kam nun in abgerissenen Zügen. Sie nahm ihm den Verstand.** **

****Er erinnerte sich genau an die gestrige Nacht und wie er sie gequält hatte. Er stöhnte. Er hätte sie wirklich nicht so quälen sollen. Nun verstand er ihre geflüsterten Versprechen auf Rache.** **

****Ihm brach Schweiß aus als sie einen Kuss auf die Spitze presste. Sein Kopf fiel zurück, seine Augen kniffen sich zusammen als sein Atem zu stocken schien. Es war seltsam wie einfach sie den Spieß an einander umdrehen konnten. Letzte Nacht, sie war es gewesen die keuchte, seinen Namen rief und seinen Rücken zerkratzt hatte. Nun versuchte er hart, nicht zu wimmern und zu betteln.** **

****„Ich will dich betteln hören!“ Hatte er schon erwähnt wie furchteinflößend es war, dass sie anscheinend seine Gedanken lesen konnte.  Halb wunderte er sich ob ihr Besuch im Lebensstrom eine permanente Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte. „Ich will dich betteln hören wie ich gebettelt habe! Ich lasse dich fühlen wie ich gefühlt habe!“** **

****„Tifa!“ stöhnte er, nur um zusammen zu zucken als er einen scharfen Schlag gegen die Hüfte spürte.** **

****„Ich sage dir wenn ich dich betteln haben will!“ warnte sie ihn, bevor sie ihre Hand um seine Erektion schloss, sie langsam aber stetig zu reiben. Ihr Daumen glitt über seine Spitze bevor er eine Linie der Länge nach zog, ihn näher an seinen Höhepunkt treibend. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dass sie blutete als er versuchte nicht ihren Namen in Frustration zu rufen. Nun wusste er wie sie sich letzte Nacht gefühlt hatte. Aber zur selben Zeit wusste er, das würde es wert sein.** **

****Als sie spürte das er fast am kommen war, entschied sie sich es noch etwas weiter zu treiben, sie kroch über ihn, kniete sich über ihn, ihre Öffnung peinigend nahe an seiner Erektion, sich an ihm reibend und eine feuchte Spur über ihm zu hinterlassen. Cloud zuckte zusammen, sein Kopf kam hoch um Tifas zu begegnen, aber er blieb stumm.** **

****„Bettel!“ flüsterte sie, Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn.** **

****„Tifa, Tifa, Tifa!“ rief er.** **

****„Bettel!“ wiederholte sie.** **

****„I….I…Ich“  er versuchte einen Gedanken zu formen, aber es war so schwer mit ihrer Hitze so nah an ihm. Er war so nah am Kommen und er wollte verzweifelt in ihr sein. Er wollte sie um sich spüren.** **

****„Bettel!“ es kam raus wie ein scharfes Zischen.** **

****„Ich muss in dir sein!“ knirschte er, seine blauen Augen trafen ihre Dunklen und ein Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen.** **

****„Das wollte ich hören!“  Sie bewegte sich, legte Hand an und senkte sich, ihn in sich aufnehmend. Clouds Kopf fiel zurück auf das Kissen als er seinen Griff verstärkte. Tifa keuchte. Sie war die gesamte Zeit durch die Peinigung nahe am Orgasmus gewesen. Nur einige Stöße würden reichen sie über die Kante zu senden.** **

****Eifrig begann sie sich zu heben und senken, sie stöhnte jedes Mal wenn sie sich senkte, aber sich bemühend ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Cloud passte sich ihrem Tempo an, seine Hüften kamen ihren entgegen bevor sie kamen, ihr Orgasmus stärker als jemals zuvor.** **

****Tifa keuchte als sie auf ihm zusammensackte und Cloud stöhnte.   Nach einiger Zeit entschloss er sich ihren Zorn zu riskieren.** **

****„Hast du mir vergeben?“ fragte er. Er konnte sie auf seiner Brust lächeln fühlen.** **

****„Lass uns eine Wiederholung später haben……dann sind wir Quitt.“ sagte sie ihm, er lachte leise.** **

****„Einverstanden!.....Aber könntest du mich jetzt aus diesen Handschellen lassen?“ fragte er, Tifa zog den Atem ein, als sie hochfuhr und den leichten Ausdruck von Schmerz auf Clouds Gesicht sah.** **

****„Entschuldige!“  schnell griff sie hoch und entfernte die Handschellen die Yuffie geschafft hatte sich von jemand zu „borgen“ (stehlen), von wem wollte Tifa nicht wirklich wissen, bevor sie diese auf dem Nachttisch legte. Cloud zuckte zusammen als er die Arme runternahm, seine Schultern steif da sie so lange in der gleichen Position gewesen waren. Dann seufzte er als sie zu kribbeln begannen vom Blut bevor er die Arme um Tifas Taille schlang, die wieder in ihre Position zurückgefallen war.** **

****

****„Eine Frage noch! Woher kamen die Handschellen?“  fragte Cloud kurz bevor sie einschliefen.** **

****„Yuffie!“ kam die müde Antwort von seiner Liebhaberin, er zuckte leicht zusammen.** **

****„Ich wills nicht wirklich wissen!“ murmelte er.** **

****

****Bis auf einen Satz der nicht zu übersetzen war, ist die Geschichte vollständig.** **


End file.
